Botany
by yume-chan29
Summary: [Kurama x Botan][twoshot] Kurama works at a flowershop in which, one day, by chance, Botan happens to walk into. Botan learns, like plants, relationships take time to blossom, while Kurama, in turn, finds a new reason to love Botany. [Fluff]
1. Flowers

**Botany**

**By: yume-chan29**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

A/N: Yay! My first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! **Heads up Kurama/Botan fans, this is for you guys!** And brace yourselves…it's kinda long. XD.

Minamino Shuuichi, more familiarly referred to as Kurama by close friends, had attained what most were sure was absolute _perfection. _

He was smart. Ranked #1 in his class, an exceptionally high IQ, with top-notch scores that could land him in any prestigious university in the entire world, as far as anyone knew, he could've skipped high school all together.

He was attractive. Undoubtedly, so. His unruly fiery tresses, glinting jade eyes, and leanly muscular physique gave even the most gorgeous of actors on television a run for their money.

He was strong. Though his total strength he only revealed while amongst his fellow Rekai Tentei and other otherworldly figures, he was recognized for his remarkable achievements in the world of athletics. A track star due to his unfathomable speed (Though he commented constantly on how a certain friend could always outrun him). A master of martial arts warned people that he was one not to be taken lightly.

He was kind and respectful. He cared much for his friends and family (especially his 'kaa-san), offering any help he was capable of providing, doing all he could for the better of things. He was one who still believed strongly in the principles of chivalry, a characteristic that made girls swoon.

Kurama was the personification of what it meant to be faultless. He had a rabid fan club, not to mention some _eccentric_ stalkers, to prove it.

So, when _the_ Minamino Shuuichi, decided one day, to work at the local flower shop to help out with his family's minor financial problems, the _Sakura Blossom Flower Shop_ became a popular hangout for Meiou's female population.

"Shuuichi-kuuuunnnnn!" called an irritatingly high-pitched voice. Kurama turned around from his place, watering a few chrysanthemums near the shop window, and walked towards the young woman who had just called his name. He plastered on a fake smile as he usually did with _these_ kinds of customers.

"What can I help you with, Oniwa-san?" Kurama asked, voice gentle and calm as always. The Oniwa girl blushed hot red letting out an eardrum-breaking squeal. "Oh, Shuuchi-kun, you're SO polite!"

Kurama fought hard to keep from rolling his eyes. Under that handsome façade, the personalities of these _fan girls_, annoyed the HELL out of him. If not for his love of Botany, he would've quit a long, LONG while ago.

"I just needed you to get me that lovely rose on the top-shelf there!" She pointed to the flower she was referring to and he sighed inwardly. He knew all she wanted to do was watch him _reach_ for things…

When he brought it down for her, she squealed yet again and Kurama desperately fisted his palms as not to reach for his ears. "Thank you, thank you, Shuu-kun! Roses are my absolute _favorite_ flowers, you know!" Kurama expelled a breath or exasperation, 'yeah _right_.', he thought, 'you say that merely because _I_ like roses…'

Kurama fixed his false grin on his countenance. "You're welcome, Oniwa-san."

Kurama returned to his former task of watering the flowers. He lazily looked around, emerald irises scanning the customers. Namely, his irritating fan girls. Wasn't there anyone of substance around here?

As if heaven itself had answered his question, in walked a familiar face sporting candy eyes and a head of cerulean locks. 'Botan?' Kurama thought, curious. 'Is she here to inform me about another mission?'

Instead of walking to her, Kurama patiently waited at his station for her to come and deliver the message. Perhaps she could also offer some healthy conversation. So he waited, and waited…and waited. _Why wasn't she coming?_

The red-haired young man looked towards the smiling deity again to find…she was _looking through the selection of plants._

For what, Kurama didn't know, but he sincerely smiled anyway. It was nice to know that some girls came in here for the _flowers _instead of to gaze infatuated at the so-called 'Meiou's #1 bachelor.'

He casually walked over to her as she gazed at the store's number of white lilies. Botan felt a presence beside her and looked up to see a recognizable face grinning down at her.

"Kur—" she remembered they were in the Human World, "Shuuichi-kun! Hi!" Surprise turned quickly to a brightening delight, "What are you doing here?" Her amethyst eyes caught the green vest he sported. "Do you work here?"

"Yes I do." He answered, inside, finding it strange how he couldn't keep from smiling while now in her company. "What, may I ask, are you doing here, Botan-san?"

"Ah! It's Rekai, Shuuichi-kun!" She hushed her voice remembering how they were among mortals, "There's a flu going around and Ayame-chan's contracted it."

"Really?" Kurama questioned, surprised. He didn't know spirit folk could catch illnesses.

"Yep! I'm here to get her some flowers…" She drifted her eyes back to the white lilies on the table beside them, and somehow it warmed Kurama's heart at her…_sweetness._

"Lilies, I assume?" He asked.

She nodded her head, "Hai!"

"It somehow…matches her personality," she continued, "White lilies are simple, and pure, and beautiful. Just like Ayame-chan." Kurama thought about it and she was right. He hadn't known she could be so expressive.

"Do you like flowers, Botan-san?"

"Yes, of course! They're pretty, sweet-smelling and can help people express their feelings!"

"Oh?"

She nodded again, "See? By giving these to Ayame-chan, I'm telling her that I hope she'd 'get well soon.'

Kurama nodded his head, being a plant expert himself and knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well, I'm just going to purchase two of these." She picked up two of the nicest lilies and tied them together with a piece of ribbon. "I'm guessing you should get back to work, Shuuichi-kun. I don't want you fired because of me!" She smiled apologetically.

"Botan-san, you're not intru—"

She hinted over to a few of the customers currently glaring at the bluette deity. "I don't think they like me very much." Kurama looked to the "who" she'd been referring to, noticing that it was practically _every _girl in the room was staring infuriated at the pink-eyed new comer. _Who was she to take all of Shuuichi-kun's attention!_

Kurama nodded sadly as she departed.

He swallowed the urge to glower at every female customer in the store.

Botan was his ticket away from these vain women and towards nice company.

And these girls had just chased her away with their insufferable jealousy.

"Oh, Shuuichi-kuuuuunnnn!" screeched another voice, no doubt of a fan girl wanting his attention.

'You're doing this for the cash and so you can interact with plants again.' He told himself, putting on the fake 'May I help you,' smile. 'Remember, money and botany.'

Money and Botany.

Botany.

Botan.

Oh, damn.

* * *

Since Kurama had made the connection, he couldn't seem to forget their meeting at the flower shop. They'd had an easy-going conversation, despite the fact that they didn't see each other out of work. He'd been oddly relaxed while talking with her and found her honesty about flowers and feelings _refreshing._

Too bad she wasn't going to come to the shop today. If he was lucky, _ever_. He sighed. Damn fan girls.

He was assigned cash register duty today and he was thankful. Working the cash register meant he couldn't 'help' the annoying female customers that came in to see him _on the job. _That meant, not many fan girl customers today. Which ultimately meant, not many customers in general.

Bored, Kurama took out a book he'd rented at the library the other day titled, (What else?), "Botany". He'd gotten this job for the principal reason of this subject. To further increase his study, and in secret, his powers over plants.

The bell that hung over the door, jingled, signaling a new customer. Green eyes looked to see, only to widen as a certain deity walked in, sporting the same smile she had yesterday. Not noticing him behind his book, she walked over to an aisle and Kurama, without thinking, got up to follow her.

He found her among the daisies, currently inspecting a couple of red ones. He smiled instinctively.

"Back again, Botan-san?"

She looked up to find, "Shuuichi-kun! Hi!" She grinned up at him sheepishly, "I didn't see you there."

He chuckled slightly, "Hmmm, red daisies today? Interesting choice."

"Yeah." She responded, "The flower reminds me of the person I'm giving this to. Sweet, cute, not to mention, red. Care to guess who?"

Kurama smiled, in thought. He knew only a few Spirit people apart from Botan. Let's see…there was Ayame-san, which couldn't be because Botan had already gotten her the white lilies from yesterday. Koenma-san, whom Kurama knew (or hoped), Botan wouldn't refer to as "sweet and cute." George-san, the ogre? Kurama almost laughed at the incredulity. Then there was also…

"Hinageshi-san?"

"Hai!" She nodded enthusiastically. Then, she saw the book he was holding and her carnation eyes widened. "W-what are you reading about…Shuuichi-kun?"

Confused at her reaction to a book, he looked down to see that his fingers were covering the "Y" part of the title so now it simply read, "Botan."

No wonder she was…he looked to her face to find her blushing slightly…which caused the heat to unconsciously form on his cheeks.

To redeem himself from embarrassment, Kurama held up the book to her. "Just…Botany." He flipped open to pages of various exotic flowers, explaining, "The study of plants."

"Oh." Botan smiled again as she relaxed. "I should've known that…um, Botany…would be your expertise."

He grinned gently at her, knowing she had known a long time ago of the fact that he was once a vicious, thieving fox demon from Makai who's specialty was his control over plants and nature. It gave him a sense of happiness knowing that she had so easily came to terms with that truth and _accepted_ him.

"Oh!" interrupted Kurama's thoughts, "Look at the time! I must be going back to Rekai! Those souls don't guide themselves, y'know?"

He smiled saying, "I'll get those for you." At the cash register, he put her two crimson daisies in a bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Shuuichi-kun."

Before she walked out, he asked suddenly, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

She gazed back at him smiling, "Maybe."

He grinned. Kurama found himself anticipating tomorrow.

* * *

And she'd come back, _everyday_, for the next 2 weeks, buying a different type of flower for each of her friends in Rekai. 

Not that Kurama minded, of course.

Botan offered something Kurama couldn't find in any other girl who walked in. Actually, in any other girl, _period_.

The pink-eyed bluette was sweet and pleasant, supplying a smile when the days seemed glum. She was a natural at being social and knew what it meant to be a good friend. Kurama could almost swear that the store _brightened _when she walked in, though he wasn't about to admit that of course.

She had a tough streak in her though so she could defend herself. Her fighting skills weren't nearly as good as his (you vain fox!) of course, but she could pack a punch when needed.

She was articulate, most evidently when she talked about her interests such as flowers and music and books. The deity was also very helpful during missions, Kurama now noticed, as she often helped planning operations.

Her personality was what Kurama, or _Shuuichi_, found most appealing about her as a friend.

It was the fox inside of him that made him notice _other things_. Her appearance, for instance, was something that couldn't pass Kurama's notice. Her sky blue tresses, sparkling candy eyes, her smiling pink lips…

'Sexy figure.' Youko offered, deviously. Kurama reddened visibly. 'Youko!'

It was really strange how Youko seemed to be cutting his thoughts more often these days. Usually, he'd act just as his battle instincts, but with Botan around Youko could be heard always adding his two-cents in.

'Perhaps, because we've become close friends?' Kurama pondered the possibility. It was the truth. In the past two weeks, he'd gotten to know her quite well and it was so vice-versa as he discovered that he opened up while in her presence.

Currently, Kurama was talking to _another_ one of his talkative fan girls, bored and falsely happy.

"You'd NEVER guess what my favorite flower is, Shuuichi-kun!" She screeched loudly, as he searched for the plant seeds she'd requested.

"Let me guess," the red head said offhandedly. He'd heard this WAY too many times before, "Red roses?"

"YEAH!" She squealed, giggling, "How'd you know, Shuuichi-kun? Isn't it, like, SO WEIRD how we have the SAME favorite flower?"

_Ugh._

"Why…yes it is, Modoka-san." He muttered. The girl continued, "The rose is like the absolute PERFECT flower, huh? It's so pretty and nice and attractive and beautiful and sweet…" She ranted on and on about the loveliness of the rose as it was the definitive treasure on Earth.

Then, in walked Botan, carrying what looked like heavy bags filled with…books?

Kurama brightened noticeably. "Excuse me…" He said quickly over to Modoka as he hurried over to the deity staggering with the weight of her things.

"Botan-chan!" He greeted happily. The shop erupted in whispers as they had obviously discerned the suffix of this girl's name. He had changed her name's suffix 3 days back when she'd said, "Don't be so formal, Kurama-kun!" and he'd responded with a grin, "All right, Botan-chan."

The only other person Kurama had ever called "–chan" was his little brother Suuichi-chan. Botan deserved it though as she was like a little sister to him…or so he kept telling himself.

'Do you have…dreams…about your brother in this manner?' The color rushed to Kurama's face. Thankfully, Botan hadn't seen it as she'd busied herself with her bags. 'SHUT UP, YOUKO.'

"Hi, Shuuichi-kun!" The deity greeted cheerfully. She could feel the glares on her back as she walked towards the green eyed boy, but having gotten used to them, she quietly disregarded them all.

"Botan-chan," He helped her with her bags, a question in his bottle green eyes, "What's all this?"

"For you." She answered simply. He took books out with titles like, "Growing Gardens", "The Study of a Plant's Life", "The Green Thumb". He looked to her seeing a blush spread across her cheeks. _Cute. _"I thought that…when you get bored here at work and had nothing to do…you could…um, well…read these old books I got from Rekai's old library."

"Don't worry," She joked, the pink still evident on her cheeks, "I didn't _steal_ them or anything. I know that you like _Botany_ so I got them for you…"

And then, Kurama, _the_ Minamino Shuuichi, did something he'd never done to any girl outside his family. He brought her close and _hugged_ her.

"Thank you." He whispered coolly in her ear. They stayed there a few more moments and Kurama reveled in the feeling of her warmth. Why did this feel so…right?

They parted and the world was again cold and the fan girls alive and annoying.

She blushed prettily letting out a soft, "You're welcome." He smiled at her embarrassment.

Silence.

"So…" Kurama interjected, finally. "You came here for more flowers?"

"Oh!" Botan smiled, relaxing again, "That's right. I'm looking for some sunflowers…"

"Sunflowers? Right this way…" He bowed gentleman-like and she giggled lightly. As they came to the aisle he contemplated her choice, "Sunflowers? What do you think the characteristics of sunflowers are, Bot-chan?"

"Well, they're sunny…and tall." She said sheepishly. She looked through the red, orange, and yellow selection of tall sunflowers. 'Tall?' Maybe it was…

"Do you have any in blue?" She asked hinting his identity. It confirmed his beliefs.

"George-san has caught it too then?" Kurama smirked.

"Yep! Poor Koenma-sama has no one to yell at now…" She said, kidding. They shared a small, comfortable laugh.

"Anyway, I'm sure George-kun will be happy with these though," She stated, "He said they were his favorite Ningenkai flowers."

"Oh."

A question suddenly hit Kurama, "Hey, Botan-chan…I've been wondering."

"Hm?"

"You seem to know everyone's particular interest in plants," He said jokingly, "What's your favorite, exactly?"

She grinned cheerily. "Guess."

"Don't tell me…" He smiled softly back, "Roses right?"

"Nope!" She giggled at Kurama's slightly surprised (though pleased) expression, "Guess again."

He thought it over. Hmmm…What could Botan like for a favorite flower? Botan…Botan…

"A…peony?" He asked.

"Right!" She smiled up at him, "And it's not just because of my namesake, too."

She explained, "Peonies are bright…" 'Like you.' Kurama thought.

"They are sweet smelling…"

_Youko_ smirked, 'Like you.'

"And they bloom in the spring and summer, my favorite seasons!" She said as enthusiastically as always.

"You forgot…" Kurama cut in, a sincere look in his jade pools, "Peonies are very beautiful too."

Botan blushed yet again, not knowing whether to agree which was telling the truth but being conceited or not. So instead she said rather nervously, "Oh look! I got to run! George-kun will be waiting for these." She rushed to the cashier and paid for her sunflowers.

"Thanks again, Shuuichi-kun!" She said as she was about to head out. Before reaching for the door she saw that he'd already opened the door for her, always the gentleman. Without thinking, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then blushed hard without looking back.

Surprised, Kurama put to fingers on the place where Botan had just _kissed _him. Something no non-relative had ever done. He grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called, smiling for like the 1000th time these past few weeks.

The shocked fan girls around him looked to each other. Some fainted. Other bawled. They're worst nightmare had been practically proved right at that moment. Minamino Shuuichi had a _girlfriend._

Though not true, Kurama somehow found himself…extremely okay with that.

* * *

A/N: Okay? What do you guys think? REVIEW! XD. 


	2. Feelings

**Botany**

**By: yume-chan29**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

A/N: Argh! What is UP with my editing anyway? When I try to edit my first chapter, NOTHING happens! -- Mostly though, it's just because I can't add the borders for in between the chosen paragraphs for certain stops. The borders on my original piece always disappear! sighs Now that I've released my annoyance with not being able to edit my first chapter, moving on…

**Heads up Kurama/Botan fans, this is for you guys!**

* * *

_Good God. _

Kurama was damn happy. Happier than he'd been in quite a while. Hiei had been first to notice when one day he'd found Kurama humming lightly on the sidewalk as he walked—no doubt a spring in his step—home.

'You've been…distracted these days, fox.' Hiei had mentioned one day and as Kurama thought it over, it was the absolute truth.

Well, how _couldn't_ he be happy?

For one thing, many, MANY fan girls had decided to disown the flower shop as their personal hangout, since that day Botan had kissed him on the cheek. (A large number of the Minamino Shuuichi fan club had disbanded the day after that.)

And two, Botan had _kissed_ him on the cheek.

What was so great about that exactly? He didn't know. He only _felt_ that it was right…and maybe leading somewhere?

But Kurama, being the smart demon he was, didn't jump to conclusions. She had probably meant for the kiss to be a friendly 'thank you'…

'Then why did she turn red afterwards?' Youko cut in again, as optimistic about their relationship with Botan as usual.

'Maybe…'

'She does!'

Damn it…Was he having an argument with himself? As if his current predicament could get any more confused. His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the door's bell rang through the air, telling the store's staff that a customer had just walked in.

Kurama rushed to the front of the store fueled by a sudden urge to see a certain blue-haired spirit guide. "Botan-chan?"

"Oh, hey, Shuuichi-kun!" She offered her smile in greeting as she had for the past 2 weeks and a half. He flashed the sincere, real grin he always reserved for her.

"What flowers are you looking for today?" He said in routine. Every employee working at Sakura Blossom Flower Shop knew that the pink-eyed Ms. Botan was _Shuuichi's,_ and _only_ Shuuichi's, customer.

"Violets." She said simply. "Nice looking violets."

He smiled softly, "Right this way." He led her down the aisle to the Violet section.

She looked through the shop's variety curiously, trying to find the best quality flowers for whoever her sick friend was. "Ah, yes! Nice and purple…regal and royal!" She bubbled, waiting for Kurama to guess, as was their little tradition.

Emerald irises widened slightly in surprise, "Koenma-san has contracted the Reikai cold?" Was it okay that the son of the ruler of the Spirit World was ill in bed? He chuckled inwardly at the thought of a sick Koenma screaming at the top of his lungs various orders to trembling staff. George-san most likely. _Poor, poor soul._

His humor in the matter was short-lived however upon finding Botan's serious features.

"Hai," she nodded solemnly, "He's been working hard lately."

Kurama frowned at her uncharacteristically sad expression. "I'm worried about him." She said softly.

Despite the pity he felt for the Junior Spirit World ruler, Kurama couldn't help but feel a little _jealous_. For Reikai's sake! The boy was practically grown and his _mere cold_ was making Botan worry as if were about ready to die! Kurama inwardly fumed at Koenma's weakness.

'Damn, Baby,' inputted Youko.

"Don't worry so much, Botan-chan." He whispered softly, "I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time."

She smiled up at him, amethyst eyes sparkling. "Thanks for caring, Shuuichi-kun." And she gave him a hug. One so obviously naive…and yet…

One which Kurama enjoyed immensely with the feel of their bodies pressed together, her lean arms wrapped around his torso, his holding her lithe form. He could almost feel _Youko_ melt in the heavenly sensation. _Demons…_

"Here," Kurama offered a bouquet of purple violets to a bewildered deity as they parted, "these are on the house."

"But Kur- Shuuichi-kun! …I just can't…"

"Yes, you can. You've been a valuable customer and you deserve it." He winked at her and the light color on her cheeks appeared again.

"Okay…thanks, Shuuichi-kun!" She beamed, giving him a small wave as she left.

That innocent smile turned his insides and he remembered that it was that simple quirk of lips that was her most appealing quality. So what if she had these blue, soft, lavender scented locks that shined in the sun? So what if she had these pure carnation eyes that glimmered when she was happy? So what if she had damn _nice_ curves (Youko's influence!) and reveled in her touch whenever they hugged?

_Great._

So maybe, he was _a little_ attracted to her.

He remembered being _angry_ with Koenma for being _sick_.

Okay, so maybe he was _really _attracted to her.

* * *

The next day, Kurama secretly and anxiously awaited Botan's company to save him from tedium. He'd foolishly left Botan's books at home and now he was extremely bored and had nothing to do. He almost counted the ceiling tiles in utter desperation for something to do.

So he went along with his job. A few shifts at the register, watering the plants in aisles 4, 5, and 6, helping customers etc., had come and gone. Finally, it was near 6 and Kurama had finished off his shift. Still, no Botan. _Where is she?_

Kurama, sharp as always, walked home while thinking over the possibilities of the spirit guide's absence.

One, she had something to do. During the last few weeks, mayhem had been sparse between the three worlds so her job had been less demanding as usual. Maybe, something happened, something that could have put her safety at stake, a thought that Kurama dreaded.

Two, she didn't want to see him anymore. Another sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps, she'd gotten tired of him…or nervous of where their…'relationship' was going.

Three, she got together with Koenma. Of course, this seemed the most farfetched of ideas but still…how could anyone NOT love Botan? She'd given him those violets after all…maybe he'd gone and confessed his undying love for her or something…The mere notion set his blood aflame.

_He does not deserve her. _Youko put in, the demon's feelings of possessiveness filtering into Shuuichi.

Four, which was probably most reasonable now that he thought about it was the sickness had passed and everyone was better. But really, Kurama thought—no felt—a…connection. Would she really just _stop_ seeing him?

Unless of course she…

_Beeep! Beeep!_

The sound of his Reikai communicator went off and Kurama answered it exasperatedly.

The screen lit up to show…

_Speak of the devil…_

"Botan-chan!" Kurama said not bothering to hide any enthusiasm. He could see that she was in a room at the Spirit Palace, her room probably. With his quick gaze he also noted how she looked rather…red.

"Hi…Kurama-kun." She smiled, then coughed. "Sorry, I couldn't come to see you today…" She sneezed.

"Are you sick, Botan?" he questioned though it was obvious. That explained her absence entirely.

"Hai." She said softly, coughing again. "I guess it wasn't too long before I caught it too, huh?"

He laughed softly. So…it was _sickness_ that kept her from him. And here he was worrying about the most absurd…

"Wait right there, Botan-chan." He said suddenly.

A look of surprised curiousness came upon her countenance. "O-okay, then."

Kurama switched off the communicator, turned around and walked back to the flower shop he had just left.

After purchasing a bouquet of pink _peonies_, Kurama left in a hurry to Koenma's castle.

* * *

When the red-headed young man reached the bluette's room, he gazed affectionately at the spirit guide. There she was, sitting upright in bed, a blanket at her feet and a blue one around her shoulders, a bowl of soup on her bedside table, and engrossed in a book entitled "The Basics of Botany." He'd never found anyone so…_adorably_…_attractive._

"K-kurama-kun!" chirped the deity surprised. Her candy eyes widened and the redness on her cheeks darkened as she spotted the bouquet of peonies in the grinning man's hands. "You didn't have to—"

He cut her off with a close of the door. He then walked over to her smiling again, "I wanted to."

He invited himself to sit on a chair at her bedside and questioned, "What are you reading there, Bot-chan?"

She blushed again, though Kurama didn't know whether from embarrassment or the cold. "Ahh…just some Botany." She sneezed again lightly and wiped her nose with a cute pink handkerchief. "I'm really interested in it as well."

"I can see." His fondness of her just seemed to be _growing_.

He suddenly remembered the flowers in his hands and brought them out for her. "For you." He said simply, reminding the both of them of what she'd said as she'd given him those books previously.

"Thanks, Kurama-kun!" She smiled and smelled them delicately, "My favorite. You remembered."

"Of course."

A comfortable silence passed and Botan asked suddenly, "The rose. It's your favorite flower isn't it, Kurama-kun?"

He grinned, pulling a seed from his hair and making a lush red rose bloom in front of her eyes. "Hai."

He handed it to her as she laughed lightly. "Thank you." She gazed tenderly at the flower whispering, "They're my _second_ favorite flower y'know." She coughed again, still smiling.

He smiled back though his green eyes lit up with curiosity. "And why is that?"

"Because…"She answered, choosing her words carefully, "…they're _almost_ perfect."

"Oh?"

"Yep!" She sniffed the rose only to sneeze again. He chuckled handing her a tissue. "The rose is beautiful and attractive," she continued, "It's _seemingly_ flawless."

He waited for her to finish, practically entranced by her absolute _understanding _of…well, _everything_. Flowers…feelings…_him._

"But every rose has its thorns."

His grin only widened with her statement. "Hai."

A moment of silence.

"I also like the rose because it reminds me of Kurama-kun—" Realizing what she was saying, she blushed hard so that her face could be mistaken for a tomato. "I mean…um…"

She put a hand to her forehead muttering under her breath, "I'm getting…delirious."

It didn't escape the ears of the fox though as he only grinned warmly at girl. That had convinced him…his feelings weren't unrequited, after all.

He leaned forward so that his face was only inches from hers and whispered, "Heh. I like peonies too."

And with that, _the_ Kurama brought the _one and only_ Botan's lips into a soft and passionate kiss.

Ironic really. How now Kurama has more reason to love _Botany_.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: Wow. That only took…15 pages. Excluding the reviews. O.o. Heh. Anyway, I really wanted to get out a K/B two-shot before turning back to my chapter stories. I just didn't know it would be this…long. Hopefully good? XD.

**Review responses:**

**The Sacred Bovine: **You're my first reviewer for this fic! And gosh darn, did your review make me smile. XD. Yeah, I know the feeling when your parents really want to find out just what the heck your laughing about on Also, I agree with the "Kurama and Botan are suddenly dating" factor. I mean love can't be built in a day right? Or was that Rome…? XD. Anwyay, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**ShyLilSweety: **Heh! I think you're right!Thanks. I would've missed that crucial point if detail-oriented wonderful reviewers like you did not point that out! Thanks a bunch for the comment AND your totally sweet review. No worries. I see another Kur/Bot fic in my near future. XD.

**KittySand Katie: **Thanks for the review! I'm so glad to know that the author of "Community Service" (One of my favorite fics, btw XD) reviewed! YAY! Oi! Update your fic, ne?

**heartluv: **Thanks so much for your comments. Ah. It's reviews like yours that keep my old heart (I'm only 14, mind you. XD) going and my mind concocting more fluffy tales.

**Magus Black: **Yes, yes. Here's the other chapter! Heh. I found the word "two-shot" in another summary the other day. It stuck with me, obviously. XD. Thanks for the review!

**HARU is my LOVELY: **LOL. Fluff-lovers unite! Here's the second part of "Botany" dedicated to reviewers like you! XD

**Mr. Bunny-chan-san: **Thanks for the heartening review! Ah. But I don't think my fic is THAT good. XD. I try!

**YokoShippo: **XD. XD. XD. GO K/B! Thanks for reviewing! You haven't in a while? AH! You make me blush! XD.

**Nordic-Nymph: **Thanks a million! XD. Here's your update!

**crescentmoon-cat: **stares at number of 5 consecutive compliments Wow. blush, blush XD. Thanks! Your review is much appreciated.

**Blitzkreig: **Thanks so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to review my humble little fic. I love that you liked it! XD.

**SnugglyBuu:** XD. Aren't Kurama/Botan fics the KAWAII…-est? LOL. Here's your update!

**Meiko M: **AAHH! huggles I love enthusiastic reviewers such as yourself. Ehehe! That's right, spread the word, ne? J/k, J/k. Don't make them review against their will now. And I don't think I write all THAT well. ;; Thanks though for the boost in confidence, though!

**jaPINAY: **You infuriate me. HAHAHA. J/K, J/K. Don't be offended. I mean, infuriate me with your absolutely sweet reviews! XD. See, I don't make sense because your review didn't make much sense to me. So, be a good friend and review again, ne? XD.

**Cwolf2: **O.o I've read your WONDERFULLY written _Yu-gi-oh!_ fics before! I especially liked "Games"! XD. Don't mind me, I'm just flattered that you'd review! You enjoy Kurama/Botan, too? Well, I love Seto/Anzu too! Thanks for the uplifting review!

**Scarlet Amaranth: **LOL. That's why it's a two-shot! XD. Thanks for the review!

**Draken D4: **Sweet? Sweet is what I'd call reviews like yours! XD. Thanks! Here's an update!

**One-Girl-Army: **Thanks! Heh. Yeah, I love fluff and all, but above all, the quality of the writing comes first and foremost! And about another K/B story…let's just say that the colorful cogs of creativity are spinning…Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**REVIEW, NE? **

* * *


End file.
